Front Row Seats
by Pusillanimity
Summary: The final battle doesn't go as hoped. Percy dies and meets a certain creator of the universe, who gives him one final task. Contains humor and character death, but this is not an Army of Chaos story. One-shot.


Life, Reimagined is still being worked on. I haven't given up. At around one thousand words right now, projected length is another thousand or so.

Character death, crackfic, etc.

I've had this idea in my head for a while, and all those Chaos fics really make it hard to forget about this.

* * *

Porphyrion collapsed to the ground. Leo, seizing the opportunity, threw one of gasoline covered hammers at him, and set it on fire while Percy moved to attack.

Percy dashed up to Porphyrion stabbed him in the back, while the ever helpful Poseidon threw a trident at the Giant.

Porphyrion slowly crumpled to dust, chuckling on his way down to his father's realm, because the Fates had willed someone to die, and by the Fates, they would.

The hammer soared through the Giant's body, and slammed into Percy's head, setting his hair on fire like he was Michael Jackson in a Pepsi commercial.

The Hero of Olympus screamed in agony before collapsing, and being doused with seawater by his father. Unfortunately, the demigod stopped moving.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed in horror.

She rushed to his frozen body.

"No, no, no! You can't be dead Seaweed Brain! You can't be dead!"

She started shaking it, in the odd chance that he would hopefully wake up.

"Wake up! Wake up! You're going to be alright!"

Then, she remembered his last words before the battle.

_I swear on the River Styx that I will kill Porphyrion._

Her stupid, loyal Seaweed Brain had sworn an oath to make sure none of his friends died.

It was no use though. They were all dead on the inside.

She broke down in tears, as the survivors gathered around his broken body.

* * *

Percy had no idea where he was. It was a pitch black room, with pictures of stars and cool space-y things all on the walls and floors.

Then he realized that those weren't pictures, those were actually stars actually there.

He, Percy Jackson, was in space.

"Hello?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Hi!" A voice randomly shouted from behind him.

Percy jumped into the air (Well, space really. Unless, you want to imagine it as air. Oh, nevermind) as the voice continued speaking.

"Perseus Jackson, what an honor to have you here!"

He reached for his pocket to pull out Riptide, but it wasn't there. He backed up and turned around to face the voice.

There, standing before him, was a woman with pitch black hair, light skin, and eyes darker than the entrance to Tartarus. She looked to be about twenty and was wearing a black tee shirt with a design of a galaxy on it. Her pants was also littered with little blinking stars, and her shoes seemed to be shining, which was rather disorienting considering that they were also black.

"Most people who know my name are monsters, stalkers, or people trying to kill me."

The woman laughed. "You can't kill dead people. Relax. I mean no harm."

Percy gave a nervous smile, "But I'm not dead. I feel fine."

She continued laughing, only harder as she explained, "You're totally dead. Dead as a doornail. I never really understood what that means anyway. Are doornails dead?"

Percy chuckled awkwardly, "I don't know. You seem very..." He worded his words carefully to avoid angering whoever she was, since she could obviously summon the dead to some extent, without them feeling, well, _dead_. "Random."

She stopped laughing and gave a mischievous grin. "I wouldn't say random, more than I would," she paused for a moment, then said, "_Chaotic_. Get it?"

Percy gave a puzzled expression. "Uh, no, actually. Who are you exactly?"

She gave a wide grin. "My name is Chaos, creator of the universe and all that. I'm here because I need you for something."

"Great. I'm dead, and I still have to run errands for the gods."

* * *

"So, all I need to do is make popcorn? No army, assassination or grabbing powerful weapons that would change the world as I know it if in the wrong hands?"

"Nope. Just popcorn. Actually, while you're at it, grab me a soda from the fridge, and get whatever else you'd like." the Primordial Goddess said.

"Where exactly is all this?" Percy asked.

She snapped her fingers. A door appeared.

"Pantry is the first door on the left. The fridge is exactly where it is, and everything else you can find on your own, or you don't need it. Hurry up, or you'll miss all the fun."

The Hero of Olympus shrugged, and walked through the door. He took a left, and found a big sign that read PTRANY, before he realized it read "Pantry."

The popcorn was on the first shelf. He grabbed two bags and headed back out where he put one in the microwave above the stove. He waited a minute, and threw in the second bag.

While the second popcorn bag was popping, Percy opened the fridge and saw nothing. "Fridge's empty!"

"Just imagine whatever you're grabbing!" The goddess in the other room called out.

He imagined himself at Camp, drinking his favorite soda, Blue Cherry Coke. Then, he reached his hand in, and grabbing something, pulled it out.

Unfortunately, it was a video in a picture frame of him screaming his head off at the dining pavilion, pointing at himself with a spilled Blue Cherry Coke can on the table.

"Not what I wanted," he muttered. Percy stuck it back in the fridge, and imagined just a Blue Cherry Coke can.

"What do you want?" He called out.

"Just an empty glass cup!" She replied.

He shrugged, chugged down his Blue Cherry Coke, and grabbed another.

The popcorn finished, and he took that out of the microwave.

"What's taking so long?" Chaos asked.

"I have no idea how to hold all of this," he thought out loud as he realized there were four things and two hands.

"Use the tray!" The goddess offered.

"What tray?" He asked incredulously.

A frustrated sigh came from her and a snap was heard, after which she said, "Look down."

"What? You can't expect... Oh," Percy said as he realized a tray had been summoned under all the snacks.

"Hurry up! I'm getting bored. I cause galactic disasters when I'm bored."

"Coming!" Percy said.

He rushed through the door, which had somehow transformed into a restaurant push door, as he saw Chaos casually relaxing on a couch, remote in her hand, lazily looking at a television screen.

"There we go. Now, where's my popcorn?"

Percy set down the tray on a table next to the couch, picked up a bag and tossed it to her.

"This is _popped_ popcorn."

"Yeah. So?"

"_So_, I like to pop it myself. Fine."

She snapped her fingers again. "Perses!" She called out.

A man with a rocket launcher appeared, wearing a viking helm and body armor.

"Yes, my lady?" Perses asked.

"Do what you do to this." Chaos said, tossing her bag of popcorn to him.

"Of course, my lady. Will there be anything else?" The man asked.

"I shouldn't think so, unless _someone_," she said glaring at Percy, "messes up again."

The man bowed and poofed away.

"Who was that?" Percy asked.

Chaos snorted. "That? That was just Perses."

Percy choked on air for a bit and said, "Like, _the_ Perses? Titan of destruction and all that?"

Chaos nodded. "Mmhm. What's so hard to get about that?"

Percy gasped, "You have a _Titan_ working as your trash guy!"

Chaos laughed, "That's nothing. I have a guy who killed the King of the Titans and the King of the Giants working for me."

His jaw dropped. "Who? How could one guy do that?"

Chaos sighed, "Ask yourself that. I bet you that you'd say it was more of a team effort."

"It was!" Percy argued.

"Doesn't matter. Get me a bag of _unpopped_ popcorn."

One quick jog to the pantry later, Chaos moved to lay down on the couch, her feet on one end and her head on the other.

"Finally!" She said. The Primordial Goddess then created a fire in her hand, and popped the popcorn almost instantaneously. She then pointed to her soda, and it filled up with a familiar blue liquid.

"You drink Blue Cherry Coke now?" Percy asked.

"Yep. I had to have more after I drank yours. It just doesn't taste the same if it isn't blue." Chaos answered.

"I agree- wait, you drank mine?" Percy said.

"Yep. No worries, I filled it back up. Bottomless cup, too," she grinned

"Well, alright then. That's exactly my kind of drink." Percy said.

Chaos yawned and stretched out her arms. "Make yourself comfortable," she said.

Percy cautiously asked, "Mind if I sit on the couch?"

Chaos huffed and said, "Fine. But be warned, I tend to lay down on people."

Percy nodded and sat down in a seat.

"It's a recliner too," the Primordial Goddess piped in.

Percy gasped. "This couch has everything I need except cupholders!"

Chaos smacked herself in the head. "I knew I was missing something. She snapped her fingers, and cupholders appeared on the sides."

Percy gasped again and said, "This is officially the best couch ever!"

"Agreed. I have an idea..." Chaos said.

"Which is?" Percy asked.

"I grant you the domain of cup holders."

A godly aura glowed around Percy.

"Best domain ever. I don't want to live forever though. Can I just have the powers, and not the godhood?"

"You'll have to select a successor to your throne before you can die."

"Sounds good to me," Percy said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Let's watch now." Chaos said, pushing a button on the remote.

The TV flashed and showed Annabeth crying over Percy's dead body.

"You can't be dead Seaweed Brain! You can't be dead!"

She started shaking his body.

"Wake up! Wake up! You're going to be fine!" She moaned in sadness.

The rest of the seven along with the rest of the gods gathered around his dead body, while Annabeth broke down in tears.

"Annabeth..." Percy gasped.

"A true hero," An unseen voice spoke, "fallen like the rest of you will. Kneel before the Earth Mother's wrath!"

"No, no, no! Send me back! Send me back!" Percy shouted.

Chaos gave a shrug, and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth. "No can do. I've promised not to interfere with this."

Percy collapsed on the couch, defeated.

"Keep watching. This is the main event right here," Chaos said.

Reluctantly, Percy looked up at the screen.

Gaea rose up from the ground in a regular sized form. She cackled as more of her appeared, surrounding the gods.

"I hate it when the bad guy does that. It's so cliche. '_Oh hey, and I'm just going to stand around with a bunch of clones to confuse you_,'" Chaos mocked.

Meanwhile, Annabeth was shouting strategy. "Take them out one by one! They're all parts of her power, but they're weak alone!"

"I am not weak!" Gaea roared, as Zeus blasted her again and again.

Hades was using skeletons to fight her, surrounding the cloned and quickly defeating them. Demeter was growing enormous venus fly traps, screaming "This is what you get for not eating your cereal!"

Annabeth and Athena were goading clones into attacking, then sidestepping and stabbing them, or letting them run into a spear.

Hermes was distracting the majority of them, insulting them and gathering them into large groups for Apollo and Artemis to rain arrows down on.

Hephaestus was watching his automatons deal with the problem, grinning when Talos crushed several under his foot, while Leo was still doing the burning hammer attack.

Aphrodite was deadlier than expected, charging headfirst at a group, calling out revenge for "_Ruining Percabeth_." Piper was right behind her mother, stabbing the ones who lucked out, barely missing the goddess of love's fury.

Ares grinned, in his element, taking on a dozen at a time, shooting them with his shotgun or impaling them with whatever weapon he had at the time. Frank was a bear, taking out those coming near Hazel, who was summoning metals to trip Gaea.

Poseidon was drawing them to the water, then washing them out to sea and churning them up in the ocean.

Dionysus had several struggling to break free from his vines, and even drove some insane, making them attack each other.

Hera had actually gone and sliced several Gaea's, rolling, slicing, and probably letting loose her anger at her husband. Jason, next to her, was covering her flanks, deflecting dangerous blows, and taking chances to stab his enemy whenever he could.

_Wow_, Percy thought, _Hera's being useful for once._

Thelast few Gaea's were slowly dying, being more cautious than before. Eventually, one was left, fighting Annabeth.

"Hey, Mud Face! All these years of beauty sleep, and you're still looking hideous!"

Gaea roared as Annabeth tumbled out of her way to stab her. Unfortunately, a rock spear rose out of the ground, stabbing her in the stomach.

"Annabeth! No! This can't be happening!" Percy cried out.

The Earth Goddess was quickly put down with an arrow to the head.

The gods and the Five gathered around her body. Percy's body was placed next to it.

"I can't believe they're both dead."

"True heroes."

"They will live on in our memories."

_Click_.

The television turned off.

"So, what do you want to watch next?"

Percy was about to answer, when a doorbell cut him off.

"Ooh, visitors! I'll get it!" Chaos said.

There, at the door, was Annabeth.

His Wise Girl.

"Percy?"

"Annabeth?"

The two stared at each other in shock.

"Percy, who is this and what are we doing here?" Annabeth asked.

Percy chuckled, and said, "This is Chaos. The big cheese. Queso Grande. Maker of the Universe and all that. I'm here watching what just happened."

"By the way, he's the god of cupholders," Chaos butted in.

"God of Cupholders? Godhood, Percy?" Annabeth asked in shock.

"Hold on, don't worry. I can die after I've selected an heir." Percy said.

"I was going to say it sounded like a pretty useless domain," Annabeth said.

"It's only the best domain ever!" Percy protested.

"So, what are _we_ doing here? I don't get what I have to do with this," Annabeth said.

Chaos winked. "You both said that you would be together forever."

Annabeth gasped, "An oath to keep with a final breath."

Percy grinned. "I've got front row seats to the end of the world. Care to join?"


End file.
